


A Story About Luna

by cassiopeiasmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasmoon/pseuds/cassiopeiasmoon
Summary: Luna and Rolf follow in Newt Scamander's footsteps and find a magical creature deep in the forests of Northern Europe.





	A Story About Luna

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I promised Angelina from Where Dragons Reside. It was originally posted on my blog back in December of 2016.

“Rolf, look at this!”

Luna looked through the branches. The disturbance of the water grew stronger. She felt Rolf moving beside her and then he moved some branches to get a better look.

“Do you think we found it?” he asked.

Luna nodded. She couldn’t believe her eyes. They had travelled to Scandinavia to look for creatures not mentioned in Rolf’s grandfather’s book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and they had followed rumours for 6 months. They had encounter dwarves, at least five (very) different troll species and a few nature spirits. For the last 3 weeks they had searched for a water creature called the neck.

The neck was a water spirit in the form of a man. In the stories it was said to play very beautiful music and lure women and children down into the water. At one hostel they had even heard a legend where half of the children in a muggle village had drowned before a passing wizard had forced the neck to move water. Nowadays, however, they were not as common as a centuries ago.

The water was disturbed by something, from a place close to the other shore rings started to spread out. The whole lake got filled with the ripples and from the centre of it all a dark haired man rose. He walked up, out of the cold water. His long hair hung down his back, dripping, and he held a violin in his hand.

Luna reached down into her pocket and took out two pairs of ear plugs. She gave one pair to Rolf and put the other in her ears. This would allow them to hear the music without being affected.

The neck sat down on one of the rocks at the shore, his feet still in the water, and lifted the violin to his shoulder. At first a few trying tones, and then his grip changed and he started playing. The music floated across the now still water and the birds quieted down. There was nothing left in the world but the neck and the music. Luna felt the calling despite her ear plugs. Rolf squeezed her hand.

They sat there, listening. Animals peeked out from behind trees like in a Disney movie. The neck rose up and walked in the shallow water. Slowly the music got more intense. It grew and grew. Luna couldn’t believe how a single violin could achieve such music. She rose, wanting to go closer, but Rolf held her hand steadily. The music reached its peak and then there was suddenly silence.

Not a single sound was heard as the neck lifted his gaze and looked towards Luna and Rolf. The whole forest held its breath. Luna looked into its eyes, they were deep and dark, like the forest lake, but with the power of the rapids. She felt the pull once again, stronger, as it started playing the violin softly. The soft notes danced over the lake like stars. Too soon they could hear the end of the song arriving.

Rolf now stood beside her. An arm around her shoulders. The neck had started walking back into the deep water, the final notes sounding just before it was submerged. Everything was quiet.

“That was the most incredible thing I have ever heard.” Luna said quietly.

“And the most dangerous thing.” Rolf added.

Luna agreed, kissed Rolf, and turned around. Together they walked out of the forest. Together they had seen one of the rarest creatures in the Nordic countries. Together they would continue exploring the world for all the creatures Rolf’s grandfather, Newt Scamander, had missed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my story about one of Luna’s and Rolf’s adventures after their years at Hogwarts and before they settled down. The neck is a creature from Nordic folklore and stories about the neck is used still to this day to keep children away from water.


End file.
